


game night

by UnusuallyLargeLizard



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oneshot, at least a vague understanding of dnd, dnd, i guess, minecraft personas ONLY, not beta read we die like fools, set in s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyLargeLizard/pseuds/UnusuallyLargeLizard
Summary: its game night at joe's winery, and cleo's devising up a new way to foil joe's plans of having a normal game of dnd.
Relationships: JoeHills/ZombieCleo, jleo, joe/cleo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	game night

**Author's Note:**

> this is in dedication to the cursed gang in the pirate au server, and the unfortunate lack of jleo content.

It was once again game night for Joe and Cleo in Joe's winery on the strait of joebralter, and they were continuing their dnd campaign they had started weeks ago. Joe, with the unfortunate task of dungeon mastering for the mischievous Cleo, was impressed by her ability to screw up all of his excruciatingly detailed plans and storytelling, narrowly avoiding not one, but two dungeons, somehow managing to defeat a boss who was eight levels above her with only a bag of rocks and fate, and pulling off stunts he didn’t even know would be possible for anyone to pull off.  
Now, the word impressed would have been misplaced had it been any other hermit playing with him. Instead, it would rather be annoyed, pissed, etc. However, with Cleo all he could feel was impressed. Well, he could feel a lot more things than that towards her, but he forced himself not to think about that now. What he was focused on was corralling Cleo's character into this puzzle-filled dungeon he had spent all night on.  
“Ok, you walk towards the foreboding fortress-”  
“Foreboding? Hah! I'm not scared of your shit!”  
Cleo interrupted him.  
“No, not foreboding as in you’re fearful of it, foreboding as in it has the general air of-”  
Cleo interrupted him again  
“Pfft, i get what you mean Joe, you're so cute when you get like that.”  
Joe gulped, only slightly nervously. Yep, impressed was the only thing he felt. Totally.  
“Ok, you approach the fortress, coming upon a single guard who seems nervous, he asks you ‘what business do you have here?’ while pointing his sword at you as if ready for battle if need be.” Joe looks to Cleo for her response. She grins mischievously.  
“Describe him.” she says.  
“Desc- uh ok, he has, um, short brown hair and glasses,” he honestly didn't expect to have to describe the guard physically, he had simply meant him as a small obstacle for tension build up. “he’s got big brown eyes and his armor is a shining, uh, turquoise.”  
Normally improvising was easy to him, but Cleo's piercing gaze was making it surprisingly difficult.  
“Sounds like he looks kinda like you, you reckon?” Cleo says, grin all but widening.  
“No, no I wouldn't say he does, no.” shit- was he just describing himself in lieu of an actually planned description? Maybe. Possibly.  
Cleo chuckles, “Ah, sure, ok Joe.”  
Joe sighs, “ok, roll for initiative?”  
Of, course, dear.” Cleo rolls a d10, “six.”  
“Alright, lets see,” Joe rolls for the guard, “ a two, you get first action, what do you do?”  
Cleo looks at him for a moment, seeming rather pleased with herself. Joe’s mind raced to what she could be possibly planning to twist this up. Joe’s mind also raced to other things. Was it getting hot in here?  
“I roll to seduce the guard”  
“I- what?” Joe was expecting pretty much anything but that.  
“You heard me, I wanna roll to seduce him” Cleo said with a wink. Oh god did Joe see that right did she really just wink?  
“Oh-ok alright then, roll a uh- d20”  
Cleo rolls her d20, followed by a second of silence, and Cleo's face lighting up with purely devilous joy.  
“It's a nat 20, baby!” Cleo shouts in delight.  
“AH, ok sure ok, uhh what is your action,” Joe was slightly very nervous now. He had definitely not planned for this.  
“I grab him by the shirt and snog him!” cleo says.  
“Alright then, you uh- kiss him i guess, and he will roll to, uh,” Joe had no idea what to do, which was a very rare state to get him in.  
“He uhh,” Joe nervously looked over at Cleo, who was sitting on the table at this point, flirtatiously looking down at him.  
“Haha! What's wrong Joe? Cat got ya tongue?” Cleo leans down, bringing her face closer to Joe's “or should i say, zombie’s got your tongue.” Joe is sweating at this point.  
“Cle-cleo what are you talking about? Your character is an orc?”  
“AHA! So you’re not denying the guard is you!”  
“No-no i didn't say that!” Joe was, let's say, impressed by Cleo’s sly way of exposing him.  
“you didn’t say it but you’re not denying it” Cleo leans in even closer.  
“Ugh-fine! The guard may have been a bit derivative, but so what?”  
Cleo looks at him for a second, until finally grabbing his shirt, gently pulling him toward her.  
“Do I have the next action?” Cleo asks, leaning her head to the side slightly.  
“Well uh, the guard didn’t really do anyt-” Cleo cuts him off  
“Just say i do ya plonker”  
“Uh yea sure, you do-i guess,”  
“I roll to kiss you,” Cleo says with a smile.  
Just when Joe thought he couldn’t be thrown off his rhythm any more than Cleo already had.  
“AH, ok sure, yea, uhh,” Joe reaches his arm out to the side to grab a die, any die really, but before he could, Cleo closes the space between them, kissing him.  
Joe retracts his hand from reaching for his dice bag, and instead rests it on Cleo's shoulder. Leaning into the kiss. Cleo was not just impressive to Joe now, she was also captivating, charming, and other various adjectives.  
Cleo finally pulled away, looking satisfied at the dazed Joe.  
“How's that for a charisma check, baby!”  
Joe laughed, “pretty good Cleo,” he replied blushing and running a hand through his hair.  
Cleo leaned back and crossed one leg over the other, clearly pleased with herself.  
“Let's continue this next time, eh Joe?”  
It took a second before Joe realized she was talking about the game.  
“Hah, yea absolutely, Cleo”  
He always looked forward to his game nights with Cleo, but now he had to admit that he couldn't wait.


End file.
